spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake's Super Smash Bros. II
Jake's Super Smash Bros. II (Japanese: ノートブック：大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズバイジェイク収益 Nōtobukku: Dairantō Smash Brothers Bai Jeku Shūeki) is the second instalment of the Jake's Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games and the sequel to Jake's Super Smash Bros.. Unlike its prequel, Jake's Super Smash Bros. II features a large amount of third party characters, due to the story mode introduced in this game being based around that concept. It was stated during the brainstorming process that characters "could be accepted into JSSB2 should they have appeared on a Nintendo console". Alongside that quote, it was revealed that there would be two exceptions to that rule. Writer's Block Gameplay :See also: List of Playable Characters in : List of Assist Characters in : List of Boss Characters in : List of Other Non-Playable Characters in : List of Stages in Jake's Super Smash Bros. is a party-fighting game that is somewhat different from other fighting games. Unlike most fighting games that have two fighters aiming to deplete their HP bar to zero, Super Smash Bros. has from two to four (eight in some modes) characters fighting in large, 2D environments. Fighters are given damage percentages that act oppositely to HP bars in other fighters, increasing the distance the fighter is launched should the damage percentage be higher. In order to defeat fighters, it is the player's job to knock the other fighters off-screen, earning them a KO or removing a stock from those KO'd. Single Player 1-P Mode Rival Characters All-Star Mode Target Test Special Orders Multiplayer Versus Point Attack Smash Run :See also: List of Enemies in Smash Run Smash Run consists of various Nintendo enemies in a large map, all ready to be defeated by the player. Defeating enemies yields the player with power-ups, and being damaged loses the same ones. After five minutes, the power-ups that you collected are shown, and you are thrown into a minute-long battle. In online battles, you do not see anything about your opponents until you battle, though in local battles, you share the same map, though are unable to attack each other. Unlike the previous game however, Smash Run appears primarily as an online-exclusive mode, though two players are able to play at a single time locally as well. Various boss characters, whether they be from Story Mode or Stage Bosses, can also spawn randomly during the "Smash Run" portion of the mode. Additionally, sometimes events can occur that can help or hinder you. Tournament Gameplay Elements Stage Entrances Every character has a unique on-screen appearance. While these are only seen in online play and versus mode, they often reflect the character and their series of origin, usually referencing a popular game within the series. Some Stage Entrances appear as a part of a character's trophy, though there are only a small few that do. Victory Themes Similar to Stage Entrances, characters have a Victory Theme should they be victorious at the end of an online or versus match. The Victory Theme is the same for all characters of a specific series, though some characters - usually villains or anti-heroes - have unique ones to play for their victory. The theme is a remixed variation of a fanfare present within a game (or games) of the character's origin series. Taunts Every playable character is given the ability to Taunt in-battle, and can be used whenever during any mode. These Taunts are ideally used upon the KO of an opposing fighter, often done so by the character(s) that dealt their fatal blow. These taunts are unique to every character, and, as with the Stage Entrances and Victory Themes, often represent their origin franchise in various ways. Online Play There are three gamemodes found in the online menu of the game: Smash Run, For Fun and For Glory. "For Fun" allows players to fight against other players via random selection or with their friends in a tournament-styled battle. The "For Fun" mode has all items turned on, and all hazards turned on for stages, which are chosen at random. "For Fun" keeps track of only wins, and allows for more casual play. Additionally, Nintendo and the developers will also hold special tournaments that are competition-styled, though with specific rules set: only certain items, certain stages and, in few cases, certain characters allowed. "For Glory" allows players to be randomly pitted against other fighters in a Final Destination-exclusive, no items playlist for tournament-styled play. Additionally, sometimes, various contests held by the developers and Nintendo will also hold special tournaments with up to 200 people entered at once. The "For Glory" mode is for more competitive players, and keeps track of both wins and losses, with the player able to view a chart of their first, second, third and fourth places. Additionally, players earn experience by placing: 4 for first place, 3 for second, 2 for third and 1 for fourth. These allow for more matches with players pitted against other players of a specific skill level. Like Brawl's Subspace Emissary, players can also equip stickers to change the attributes of the characters they play as; though this is only available in "For Fun" mode. Items Returning Items New Items Downloadable Content :Main article: Jake's Super Smash Bros II: RE/Write Jake's Super Smash Bros. II: RE/Write is a downloadable game and a companion to the story mode of Jake's Super Smash Bros. II: Writer's Block. The game features 12 brand new playable characters, who are added to JSSB2's character roster once downloaded. Also added to JSSB2 upon download are 15 brand new stages. amiibo Compatibility Jake's Super Smash Bros. II includes a new amiibo compatibility mode. Scanning an amiibo figure unlocks a new stage, as well as a new costume. amiibos can also be used in the amiibo Brawl mode, where you must fight either as or against your amiibo figure, with it becoming stronger the more it is used in the game. Computer-controlled fighters have a maximum level of ten, though amiibo characters have a maximum level of 75. If chosen to play against the amiibo, they will, over time, learn from your tactics. |} |} References to Other Games Gallery Jake's SSB2.png|English logo Jake's SSB2 box.png|Key artwork Characters: © Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, Game Freak Inc., Creatures Inc., HAL Laboratory Inc. Goku Art: © Ziegs; Popo and Nana Arts: © Mirai Moon * Category:Author Appeal Project ** Category:Nintendo Chrome games